Brotherhood
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: She was cursed, even before she took a breath. She was told that her green skin was proof of the evil that hid inside her, so what if she gave in to that evil. What if she embraced it?(title may change) Gelphie and others
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, this will be a multi chapter and multi pairing fan-fiction. This is an AU but isn't too far out there. My only wish is that you guys can follow me as I take this journey.

Summary: She was cursed, even before she took a breath. She was told that her green skin was proof of the evil that hid inside her, so what if she gave in to that evil. What if she embraced it?

Brotherhood

Prologue:

Frex was never one to cut short his religious readings. No, his faith kept him grounded and often stood above his own children. So, when his first born tugged on his robes he only continued his scriptures and pushed the girl away.

"Papa." The little girl said.

"Fabala, have you not anything to do?"

"Papa." Elphaba wined. She climbed on the side of Frex's seat and peered over the top of the table. "Are you reading fairy tales?"

The minister grew red. "Leave me be. Go play outside!" He pushed his daughter to the floor. "Go!"

Elphaba frowned and hunched her small shoulders. She chanced another look at her father than made her way out the door.

"The Devil." Frex mumbled. He never understood why he was cursed with such a worthless child. The green skin, was it a sign from the Unnamed God? Was it a test to see how he, Minister and Shepard, would carry his flock or was it his punishment for his incident with the 'Time Dragon'?

Frex sighed, held his head in his hands and began to pray.

Elphaba found herself in the back woods. She had wandered off, thinking of a better life. Everyone hated her, that was a known fact, but why? She couldn't help way she was born...or could she?

"Who are you?" A small voice sounded behind her. There stood a boy about the same age as young Elphaba, though taller.

Elphaba took a step back and stared at him.

The blonde boy pointed a skinny finger at her. "You're green. Why?" He took a few steps toward her. "Did you eat your vegetables? Parents say it's good for you but I knew it was a trap. What is your name? I'm Igor." The energetic boy pushed his arm out, waiting for his new "friend" to shake it.

Elphaba moved forward and started to circle him. She never seen anyone like him around here before. His hair was bright, his teeth were straight and his bubbly personality was... intimidating oddly enough.

"Uh, you don't speak much do you?" He halted Elphaba, by placing his hand on her arm. "Hey, do you want to play?"

Elphaba hesitated for a moment, looking down then, she shook her head yes.

"Great! But...but I don't know what to call you." He said as he took her arm and dragged her to the play area. "Here, you can play with this." He said once they settled down. He gave her a small red foot-bag. "Go on. Here, you kick it and try not to let it hit the ground." He took the ball from her and threw it in the air, as it descended he kicked moved his legs up and began to juggle the ball between his feet.

Elphaba grew interested as she saw this. She was excited to finally have someone to play with instead of keeping to herself. Igor seemed harmless to her so she began to let her curtain fall a little. "Can I try?" She whispered.

"Sure, but make sure you keep it from touching the ground." Igor continued to juggle the ball with his feet for a bit then he passed it to Elphaba who immediately dropped it.

"Don't worry, try again." He picked up the ball and repeated his actions, this time she kicked it and it landed in the swamp near by.

Elphaba grew angry. "It's stupid." She said, her fist tightly balled up.

"That was only your first time, don't worry." He made his way to retrieve the footbag but stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Igor, Igor! What are you doing up here?" A small boy came running from the woods toward them. "Igor, all of the guys are waiting for you." He panted as he stopped in front of them. "Who is she?

"This is my friend, we don't know her name yet." He then turns toward Elphaba. "This is Boq, my other friend." He said with a wide grin.

The shorter boy, Boq, gave a small wave then shift his attention to Igor. "Are you coming?"

"Do you want to play with us?" He asked Elphaba, who stood frozen.

"She can't play with us, she is a girl, she might get hurt we can't hurt her." Boq piped up.

"Oh, you're right." Igor said sadly. He turned toward Elphaba. "Well, we will just have to play something else so you can come too."

Elphaba shook her head and quickly ran off, leaving the two young boys confused.

She continued to run, wishing she could get home quicker. She was feeling so closed in, so...alone. She liked Igor, and that other boy, Boq, wasn't too bad but she couldn't get use to a crowd of snot nose boys. And what of it if she was a woman? She should be able to play too, she thought. Shouldn't she be able to choose if she wanted to play or not... Oh, but if that was possible-if she did have a choice, she would chose her own sex,color and anything else she wanted to.

"Melena, we have been over this." Frex voice was dangerously low as he talked to his wife.

Melena, who was sitting in a chair drinking from a wine glass. "Oh dear, do calm down you will tire yourself out." She sneered.

"Have you no shame?" He asked, shaking his head.

"What have I to be ashamed of?" She hiccuped, sloshing the wine. "Surely your God-

Frex knocked the wine glass out of her hand. "Don't you dare speak out against-

Melena gave a piercing laugh and stood up, holding her belly. "Oh you and your precious God can all g-

She stopped when green caught her eye. There, in the doorway of the kitchen, stood Elphaba fighting to hold back tears. "What are you looking at you filthy..." She sneered, quickly grabbing the young girl. "Those tears in your eyes, and for what? I should be the one who weep for being cursed with such a rotten child!"

"Melena, watch your tongue!" Frex said behind her.

"But it was you who cast her away and titled her the devils child, why so silent now, husband?" His wife whipped around, standing toe to toe with her husband. Elphaba ran upstairs and slammed her door shut tight. She buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't take much more of this fighting. If it wasn't her father, preaching to her or performing exorcisms it was her mother slapping her and sometimes kicking her while she drink herself to death. For someone so young in age, Elphaba has bared the burden of a man who lived 40 years.

As the glass broke and the screaming increased, she hummed a tune and cried. The tears burnt her face, and she cried even more because of it. This was her life, pain even when she couldn't bare anymore, she will still be matched with pain and heartache. This was her curse, at least according to her dear father. This was her curse for being born.

Elphaba was awaken by a sharp pain on her backside. She yelped and looked around, laying eyes on a her hungover mother. She kicked her again and took a swig of her tea.

"Get up."

Elphaba obeyed, standing up on the other side of her bed.

"Some boy is here to see you, although I can't see why." She told her. She gave a hateful glare at her daughter then left to tend to her duties.

Elphaba let out a breath but soon shivered. She looked down and saw that her clothes grew darker, wetter... At that exact moment, Igor entered the room.

"Hi, remember me?"

Elphaba felt tears welling up in her eyes. Grabbing her oils, she quickly ran to the small washroom. She tried to slam the door shut but the old thing always stayed cracked open. Igor walked toward the door.

"Don't." Elphaba ordered. She quickly shed her soiled clothes.

"Are you okay?" He needed to make sure she was okay and why exactly did she ran when he came in, but it wasn't proper to go into the washroom with a lady present, he remembered, so he asked again.

Elphaba quickly scrubbed and dressed herself. "Igor." She said softly, sniffing.

Slowly the door opened wider and in came the boy. He sat down beside the green girl. He could smell the soiled clothes. Wrapping his arm around her, he smiled. "It's okay, we all do it sometimes, don't be sad."

Elphaba started to fiddle with her fingers. "I didn't mean to. Mama...mama scares me."

Igor nodded. "Don't be scared."

"But she's bigger than me and stronger than me and..."

"My Nanny tells me a story every night, do you want to hear it?" He continued before giving Elphaba the time to answer. "Well, there a land, kinda like ours, that was being ruled by an evil giant. He would kill the women and children and everyone was afraid of him. No one tried to stop him until a boy stood up to him.'

"A boy?"

"Yes, now, the boy was not like the rest of the people in the land. He didn't have much and he didn't have any swords or shields but he was a warrior-"

"How can he be a warrior without a sword?" Elphaba interrupted, now engaged in the story.

"He just was." Igor continued. "So, the only thing he had was a slingshot and a rock-

"And he went to fight the giant?"

"Let me finish." Igor said with a laugh. "So he went to fight the giant. Everyone laughed at him and called him names but he didn't listen to them. He put the rock in his sling and threw it at the giant" Igor said, motioning with his hands. "And then, the giant fell flat on his big old face and the end."

Elphaba blinked. "The end? That's it?"

"That's all my Nanny told me. I think it is more to the story but she says I am too young to know it."

"So, the boy won even though he was smaller than the giant?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe it."

"Nanny wouldn't lie to me."

"But, how could be have won? Why did he still want to fight for the people who laugh at him?" She couldn't understand it.

"Because he wanted to prove that he can be a warrior. Because just because you're small, doesn't mean you are not strong. He did the right thing."

There was silence for a moment as Elphaba took in his words. She was just like the boy in the story, except that she was too scared to stand up for herself.

"Igor, I want to be that boy from your Nanny's story." Elphaba said suddenly, jumping up and going to the mirror.

"Huh?" He joined her at the mirror.

"I want to be that boy. Wait here." She told him, before running down stairs. The kitchen was empty. Frex, in his study while Melena was out drinking, again. Elphaba looked in the drawers and found her prize. Smiling, she ran back up stairs and into the washroom. "Here." She shoved a knife in Igor's face.

He jumped back. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I want to be just like the boy. Come on, cut my hair." She turned her back to Igor, shaking her hair out.

"Wh...what?"

"Please, Igor. I hate being like this. I want to be strong. I want to."

Igor saw her eyes in the reflection of the mirror and sighed. "Can I at least no your name before I cut your hair."

Elphaba gave a rare big smile. "Elphaba."

Needless to say, when her parents found out about this, Elphaba was beaten and sent to her room for days. Still, she kept a smile on her face and tucked under her pillow was a makeshift slingshot and a pebble.

With her new haircut came a new personality and identity. Once her punishment was over, she met Igor and Boq near the swamps.

"Ladies shouldn't have hair like that, only boys." Boq said, as he kicked the footbag to Igor.

"Elphaba is a boy." Igor said, with a smile as he juggled the ball.

"Well, I don't think she...he...Elphaba can play with the rest of them. What is she gets hurt?"

"How can I get hurt playing 'keep up'?"Elphaba asked Boq.

"We don't just play 'keep up' we play warrior too." Boq answered.

"What's warrior?"

"It's when the good guy and the bad guy battle. Who ever gets knocked down and stays on the ground for 7 seconds looses." Boq informed her, catching the footbag.

"Why seven seconds?"

"Do you always ask questions, Elphaba?" Igor asked with a laugh. "The point in that it's pretty rough, but I think you can take them. Come on," Igor started walking down the path.

Boq began to protest but figured it was no use and instead, walked with Elphaba behind Igor.

Warrior was a game Elphaba had to get use three other guys that joined them were taller and bigger in weight then she was.

'Why do you have a girls name?'

'What kind of name is Elphaba for a boy'

'Why are you green?'

'Are you green all over?'

She was annoyed already by the questions and the looks. She just wanted to play and fit in without them noticing that she wasn't exactly the same as them.

Eventually, the questions stopped and the fighting/wrestling began. Boq stood on the side, looking out for parents or Nanny's while Elphaba, Igor and the rest took turns being the bad guy and the good guy. Elphaba lost most of her battles but still had hope. Back at Igor house, he taught her some tricks and fighting moves.

'You gotta be strong and learn how to fight, if you want to be like the boy in Nanny's story.' Igor would say. And so she trained, as much as her little body could do, and started to win more matches in the warrior game. She even began to have herself a winning streak among the boys.

The one day, everything changed. She had went to Igor's house to see if he could play 'keep up' but his Nanny had told her that he was sick, really sick. He kept getting sicker, it seemed, as the days went on. Elphaba was starting to feel alone again. Boq was still a good friend, but Igor was always there for her.

'Come on, Elphaba, lets play Warrior.' A boy from the village said.

Elphaba wasn't in the mood so she quickly declined. "Warrior is stupid." she mumbled.

"Oh, come on."

"She doesn't want to play anymore." Boq tried to defend her, but quickly realized his slip up and turned bright red.

"What?" One boy asked.

"She?"

"Uh..no no, I mean he." He stuttered, trying desperately to cover his tracks.

"You said she."

"Elphaba isn't a she!" Another boy said, turning to Elphaba. "Are you?"

Elphaba stayed silent.

"You are. Elphaba is a giirrrl." The boys began to chant.

"Leave her alone." Boq shouted, doing more harm than good.

Before Elphaba could take hold of the situation, she felt her shorts fall around her waist and settle to her ankles, revealing her undergarments .

One by one, the boys pointed and laughed, still chanting and mocking her. Boq looked mortified. Elphaba could only stare at Boq with tears forming in her eyes. She felt betrayed, even though she knew Boq didn't attend to harm her, she couldn't control her anger. With one swift move she uppercut the Munchkin, and sent him falling to the ground hard. The laughing and chanting stopped immediately. They all looked between Boq, who was knocked out cold, to Elphaba who was breathing heavily.

Without another word, she ran as fast as she could.

For the next couple of days, she hid in her room. Tuning out her drunken mother. She was alone, officially alone. Yesterday, she had received word that Igor was now with the Unnamed God.

"Elphaba."

Elphaba continued to lay curled up in her bed.

"Elphaba, I just want to say that I am sorry."

They stayed silent for what seemed like hours, until Elphaba unwrapped herself from her limbs and sat up. "It's okay, Boq."

They hugged but she refused to cry. She promised herself that she wouldn't continue to be sad. She promised herself that as of today she will be a warrior and no longer feel sorry for herself.

She would take hold of her life, even at this young age, and not be ashamed for who she was. Even if she couldn't choose who she was or how she was born she would still live her life like a warrior and be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, guys. Thank you all for reading the prologue, I really appreciate it. Let me say that this will have Gelphie but that will change later in the story. Don't worry, you will still get your heavy dose of Gelphie. Another thing I wanted to touch bases on, is my version of the characters. No character will be too out there but I wanted to throw my spin on things. You may notice that I am introducing new characters(Igor, Ines, Nolan and Tali) but don't worry they will not play a major part of the story. This chapter is, of course, present day. Elphaba is now about eighteen and will be off to Shiz soon. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"...and so I strongly believe that course of action will be beneficial to us. Do you agree, Miss Thropp?"

"Miss..."  
Elphaba jerked awake from her daydreaming and looked at the man across from her. They were waiting for a response but she couldn't say she cared for what they were rambling on about. If she was honest, she would rather be outside sparring with Ines, Boq and Nolan than sitting here listening to the boring plans and lectures about Munchkinland. It's not that she didn't have an interest, it was the fact that they, her fellow officials and father, didn't take her plans in account.

"Are you in agreement?" The plump man asked again.

"No." Elphaba answered, leaning back in her chair.

"Pardon?" He asked, obviously surprised that he was shut down without an explanation.

"Perhaps I didn't make it clear the first time? No. As in denial, my refusal of your suggestion." She said, getting up.

The man's face grew bright red at her remarks. Frex, who was sitting far left, inhaled and stood up. "I believe it is time for dismissal. We shall resume later

The five or so men agreed and made way to leave, chatter following them through the door. Once the room was cleared, Frex let out a long breath and walked to his daughter. "How dare you"?

She rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her cloak from the wooden rack. "What is my crime tonight, father?"

"You speak against Sir. Rauff as if you hold their souls in your hand." He answered her.

"In a sense, I do." She said, fixing her clothing.

"Look at you, standing bold as if the Unnamed God has chosen you-"

"Oh father don't. You know I have no need to talk about this."

"You disgrace me," He said, shaking his head. He motioned his hands to his daughters hair and attire. "I thought you would grow out of this...this..."

"This what?" Elphaba said, annoyed. "I am simply me. I never once spoke against you, father. Every decision I have made has been for this land and for our family. I was the one that took care of mother when you ran off to preach your sermons. So, if that is disgracing you then tell me, what can I do? What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop this nonsense and repent!" He barked at her.

The two locked eyes, both waiting for the other to back down. Frex, silently praying for his daughters deliverance while Elphaba tries to calm her anger towards the man. She couldn't understand his hatred for her. Sure, she wasn't like the rest but she was his daughter none the less. Over the years she thought their relationship would improve, especially after Shell was born but she was mistaken. Maybe her non conforming ways were taking a tole on their bond. She grew out her hair, which was now tied back, but she never did take on the feminine personality she was expected to have.  
"I have to go." Elphaba muttered, turning away.

"We will talk about this later, Fabala." She heard her father say as she left. Indeed they would, and the same result will come about, she thought.

She had anger in her heart and she needed to release it the best way she knew how, so she made her way to the hideout that held the underground competitions. She went east, on to a dusty road that curved its way toward an old house. Making her way in, she walked to the back room and tossed aside a red rug that covered a trap door. Slowly, she descended the stairs and walked through the passageway. A padlocked door stood in front of her. Reaching out, she knocked on it three times. The door opened slowly, revealing a guard dressed in black.

"I need a match." Elphaba said.

The man looked her over and smiled. "I almost didn't recognize you, Elphaba."

"It's been a while, Ines. Business has kept me away, I'm afraid. How is it looking inside?" She asked, taking out a pouch from her pocket.

"Rookies." He grunted. "No need." He added as he saw Elphaba take out gold coins. "Your money isn't good here."

"Take it anyway." She said, placing it in his hand. He shook his head and smiled, moving aside to let her in.

The stench of blood and sweat quickly filled her nostrils as she entered. The cellar was full of men or all ages and built. Training stations were set up at the back, while the sides sheltered weapons. In the middle set a chalked outline of a circle, the battle arena where the sparring took place.

"Well, if it isn't Elphaba Thropp, Third descending of Nest Hardings." A voice called out to her. Nolan, a villager and good friend of Elphaba's walked towards her, with Boq by his side. "You grace us with your presence." He grinned.

"Elphaba." Boq greeted, embracing his old friend.

"I didn't know you were here, Boq." She smiled, as they broke apart. She then turned her attention to Nolan. "And you, I have not laid eyes on you since our last match. I figured you didn't want to show your face for a while." She teased.

"Always the talker." Nolan responded as he shook her hand. "There isn't a match scheduled today."

"I was hoping to start one. Are you up for a spar?" She asked, giving Boq her cloak.

"Sure, although that royal uniform may get a little bloody." He said, pointing to her clothing.

Elphaba shook her head and took off her cloak. "Arrogant." She responded while unfastening her shoulder pieces and sitting them aside.

"Brothers, the great warrior has returned. Gather around!" Nolan shouted with a laugh. The men gathered around the circle and started to chatter.

"Must you always make a scene?" Boq asked Nolan.

"Oh if he wants an audience, he'll have it. It's just a shame that he will add another loss to his record." Elphaba teased.

"Bets?" Ines, the guard, called out. One by one, the bets were placed. "Ready?" Ines gave the signal and the sparring began.

Boq sat down on a crate and watched the two take their stance. He couldn't help but give a small smile as he saw Elphaba uppercut Nolan. 'Always quick to make the first move', he thought. Elphaba is a good fighter, a great one actually. She had won most of her matches with ease, dodging punches and landing near fatal hits. It was as if she was made to fight. It was as if she was a natural born warrior.

He had saw his friend grow from a misguided girl to a confident, strong young woman. He admit, their friendship wasn't always full of happy times(especially when Igor passed on), but they got through it, together. He only wish that she would take it easy, sometimes. She was expected to take position as Eminent Thropp and the pressure on her was taking a toll on her mentally, he could tell. Still, he had faith in her, as much faith as his little body could muster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frex found himself in his study, yet again, reading his scripture. His wife sipped her tea and peered over his shoulder.

"You worry too much, dear." Melena said.

"What am I to do? I can not get through to that girl. She walks around causing commotions, and to make things worst, she is influencing Shell. Thank goodness dear Nessa is of solid mind." He said, taking his wife's hand. He was glad to have her back. She had sobered up before Shell was born, thankfully, and their relationship had flourished. "I...I think it is time to send her away."

"Away?"

"Yes, to Shiz University. The academics are good and she will do best to learn something from the students and teachers there."

"Are you sure about this? Sending her away..."

"It's for her own good, besides, that nice Munchkin is enrolling as well. It should do her well."

"Let's hope it does."

* * *

Back at the cellar, Elphaba and Nolan continued their sparring match, both panting and sweating.

"Had enough?" Elphaba taunted, as she swung her leg, hitting him square in the chest. He fell back with a grunt. Elphaba immediately pinned him to the ground and punched him, making blood run down his face. There were cheers from the side lines, which only fueled Elphaba's thirst. She punched him again, this time, his head fell back, hitting the ground. Nolan saw her, through his blurry vision and froze. He saw that look in her eyes, the look of madness. The look she always get when she was in battle.  
He quickly brought two fingers in the air, signaling his surrender.

But Elphaba paid no attention. She was too far gone, to whatever world her mind took her. She gripped her emerald hands around his neck and squeezed. Ines rushed in and grabbed Elphaba by her shoulders, trying to pull her off of Nolan, but somehow she held her stance.

Her mind began to wander off. The arguments with her father, the abuse she took earlier in life at the hands of her mother, her good friend being taking away so suddenly...the events kept playing through her mind. She needed to release her anger, to finally be set free. Or should she embrace it, and let it flow through her veins...

"Elphie!" Somewhere, Boq shouted, waking her from her madness.

Nolan's face began to turn red and his eyes bulged, it was then that Elphaba tore her hands away. She stood up,brushing away Ines. She ignored the crowd, and made her way to leave. Boq followed her up the stairs, still petrified.

"What in Oz name just happen to you, Elphie." Boq screeched. "You...you just..."

"I don't want to talk about this, Boq." She walked faster through the house and opened the front door. "Go back down there, settle this with Ines."

"You could have killed Nolan." Boq said, raising his voice to reach Elphaba, who was already out the door. "Elphaba!"

An hour later, she stormed into the house, ignoring her fathers immediate questions. She made her way to her room, and sat on her bed.

"What is going on with me?" She whispered to herself. "I could have killed him. I could have..."  
She fell back on the bed, putting her hands behind her head. "The last time I felt this way was..."  
She hadn't felt such anger since Igor past on.

Elphaba sat up and sat aside her pillow, revealing the makeshift slingshot she had many years ago. Her hands trembled over the item. "I miss you dearly, Igor."

* * *

A.N: So, my apologies for not getting this up sooner. I had some things come up and with Sandy kicking our butts here on the east coast... but here it is. I hope it wasn't too fast pace for you guys. Thank you everyone for sticking by me and taking this journey w. me.  
Cheers :)


End file.
